An Egyptian Dig of Desperation
by Arakarod
Summary: In short, a friend wished me to create a basic porno of the two listed characters. Enjoy.


An Egyptian Dig of Desperation:

Russia+Yami

In world war 2 Hitler was famous for his search for ancient treasures during the war. He had digs going on in Egypt and other places searching for artifacts of extreme power of myth. The holy grail, and the Arc of the Covenant are both great examples of this. However in history there is another such power who did the same thing. Its name is Russia. During World War 2 while Russia was being pressed from their partner in peace Germany who had just broken his peace treaty with Russia, Russia was trying to uncover his own power of the ancient world. This came not in the form he had expected but came none the less...

"Dig men dig!" Russia ordered, "The fuehrer is on our door step and you feel it's time for water!" he lashed the lazy peon workers. Russia was relentless to find the ancient treasure to save his country and although the Egypt heat was sweltering, he did not wish for any delay. Russia himself was very much out of his element in the heat. The snow filled summers of Russia had not prepared him for the well over 100 degree weather felt in Egypt. Russia, as time went on, began to shed his attire. The attire that left his body began with his scarf, then his coat, followed by his shirt, then pants, and so on until Russia stood, in the late afternoon Egyptian sun in nothing but what he had entered the world wearing. As Russia tried to cool himself his men where hard at work uncovering the tomb of the long lost pharaoh Atim.

Atim was a famous pharaoh known for his soul duelling power in which monster and demon souls where trapped in giant stone tablets ready to be summoned to fight for entertainment. It was said, that upon his death Atim's soul was placed into puzzle shaped as a mirrored pyramid for a millennium. This was the reason it was known as the Millennium Puzzle. According to ancient texts, the puzzle would already be available for the extraction of Atim's soul giving Russia the power of the demons and monsters of myth. By late evening the workers had opened the tomb.

Russia, still naked from the heat, entered alone, stating that only the one true power should enter the tomb. He brought only a torch so he may see ahead of him and descended immediately into the dark tunnel. The path of the tomb winded regularly. First left, then right, then left again, as any good tomb should as it helped to deter robbers and adventures from the treasure that waited. Eventually he reached the treasure room.

Russia lit all the torches on the outside walled first before inspecting anything as to become hopeful before knowing what was in the chamber was ill-advised. Upon inspecting the newly brightened room he found only 3 objects in the room: A pedestal that held atop it the puzzle, and a luxurious bed even by the days current standard. Russia walked over to the puzzle and grasped it. It radiated an aura quite profound, but unlike anything he had ever known. The sensation gave him an erection. It felt almost as though the aura was there to pleasure him, not to make him fear its power. "I am the powerful pharaoh Atim and who dare you be to enter my chambers?" a voice radiated from the puzzle. Russia felt like he was being inspected while the voice spoke. Almost like a male giving a girl a once over at a bar, it aroused Russia slightly to know someone so powerful was interested. "I am the country of Russia, I have come here to seek your aid in helping me fight back the invaders of my land through the mystical powers you hold" Russia stated. "Only after you have smashed the puzzle and released me from this prison shall I speak business" the puzzle stated. Russia took the puzzle high above his head and smashed it upon the stone, releasing the spirit of Atim.

Atim, by Russia's standards was a fine looking man, much better the other countries he enjoyed more often. He was thin and muscular and glistened with a light coating of sweat. His eyes sparked in the dancing torchlight softly, that of a lover, not a fighter. The pharaoh was also naked, as the Egyptians believed that man should leave the world as they came in. Russia made passing glances towards Atim's genitalia and loin area as Russia was anything but straight. "Thank you Russia you have freed me from my prison and now I shall speak with you." He began. "I am the great pharaoh Atim, I was nicknamed Yami for short. You may call me whichever you prefer." He finished also inspecting Russia as he had before from inside his prison. "Thank you Yami, now may I ask you to come with me back to my camp, we must depart as soon as possible" As much as Russia liked where this evening could head, he had obligations to oblige to back home. "I will come with you" Yami began brushing his hand seductively over the bed sheets as he walked up to Russia. "But first you must cum with me here" He embraced Russia's erect penis with his hand. His warm hand sent a spark of testosterone surging through Russia's body along with a small splutter of pre-cum from his penis. Yami smiled at this, as it meant Russia enjoyed the pleasures of being with another man. "Well I suppose I can mix business with pleasure, just this once" As the last words were uttered Russia embraced Yami feeling his warmth surge over his naked body. He began to kiss him. Light Soft kisses, more so to tease then to bring any kind of relief to his urges. Yami was the first to embrace with a passion as he forced his tongue into Russia's mouth sending a small squirt of pre-cum from both their genitalia. Russia threw Yami to the bed, kissing slowly up his body from toe upward. He stopped at Yami's erect penis and ran his tongue over it. It tasted must like him, and his cum was delicious. He yearned to have it in his mouth, to taste it in a higher quantity. He placed his mouth over Yami's genitalia and began to suck. Moans of pleasure errupted from Yami's mouth. He had not felt such pleasures in a millennium and he was certainly going to have his fill tonight. He forced Russia's head farther down, making his penis go deeper into Russia's mouth touching the back of his throat. Russia gagged which led to the excretion of more cum from Yami. This continued for what felt like sweet hours. Eventually Yami took the same position Russia had taken on his knee's at the edge of the bed and set to work on Russia's penis. He also enjoyed the same pleasures Russia had and willingly gagged himself to hear the pleasureful moans of Russia.

Eventually when both had their fill of oral sex they moved their now well lubricated penis's to each other's anus. Yami inserted himself into Russia first which led to pleasurable moans expelling from Russia. This made the hormones inside of Yami swell like a wave upon the sea. He pushed harder into the anal cavity and continued in an in and out pattern. Pleasure on Yami's part made him moan as well as Russia's anus was better than any moist vagina a woman could offer. He craved it, and he yearned for it. Eventually Yami reached his climactic conclusion. He moans loud almost to a scream. This screaming made Russia expel himself on Yami's chest at the same time Yami expelled inside his anus. Both moaned with a final gasp of pleasure and fell into a cuddling stance to sleep for the night.

In the morning after the same routine almost identically the two set off out into the Egyptian sun. Yami had agreed to come back with Russia and agreed to live inside the puzzle. Through this method Russia was able to beat back the German offensive and eventually win the war. However, even though the war has been over for almost 70 years Russia still keeps the millennium puzzle strung around his neck. Those who don't know this story say it is to remind him of the supernatural power that led him to victory. But for those who do, we know it to be the home that every night Yami leaves behind to spend the night with Russia in the same rigorous passion they had on their first experience. So it is indeed true what the famous historians say: All is fair in love and war.


End file.
